<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a present for you by WattStalf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602088">a present for you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf'>WattStalf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver | Pokemon HeartGold &amp; SoulSilver Versions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Time, Fluff, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Valentine's Day, commission</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,555</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602088</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're excited for your first Valentine's Day with Clair.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ibuki | Clair/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Commissions [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a present for you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Clair is a difficult woman, that is something that most who meet her cannot deny. If you were to ask anyone who knew her, they would say that, including- or, perhaps, especially- her own gym trainers, and her famous cousin, Lance. But despite her difficulties, she has a softer side that few know about, one that she only shows to those she feels the most comfortable around. Which, essentially, only means you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eighth gym leader in the Johto league, of the family of dragon masters in Blackthorn City, is one incredible woman, and you have long since admired her, but you never expected anything to come of that admiration. You certainly never expected Clair to fall for you as hard as you fell for her, and you never expected her to reveal such a soft side to you, once you managed to properly win her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her standoffish nature and struggle to show affection are things that you have to get used to fairly early on, once you realize that those things do not necessarily mean that she dislikes you. Really, deep down, Clair can just be shy, something that leaves her acting as if she is disinterested, or even as if she dislikes someone, when really, she just has a hard time properly expressing herself. Once you start to figure out that sometimes, she says the exact opposite of what she means, you understand how to talk to her and how to deal with her, and slowly, you begin to win her over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, you begin to convince her that she has nothing to hide when she is with you, and that you are someone she can trust, someone that she can fully be herself around, no matter what. From that point on, it all begins to come flooding out, as she begins to confide in you. You learn about her insecurities, and the way she carries herself with so much confidence in order to hide just how insecure she truly is. For so long, she has kept all of this to herself, her complex keeping her from opening up to anyone, that it feels strange for her to be able to tell you all of these things.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is certainly strange to be on the receiving end of these confessions. At first, you never would have expected something like this from Clair. After all, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> carry herself with so much confidence, that to find out, underneath that icy demeanor, she is holding a plethora of worries, comes as a shock. Only at first, though, because once she begins to truly explain herself to you, once she allows you to see how she really feels, the pieces begin to click into place, and you understand little things that she has done here and there, and know that those were all hints that there was a lot more going on under the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer the two of you get, the more you fall for her, and you hope that, after you have been such a pillar of support for her, that she feels the same way you do. You take the plunge, making the first move to ask her out, and Clair is shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not seriously trying to go out with me?” she asks, and a bit of her old edge creeps into her voice, making you wonder if this might not have been a mistake. She seems almost appalled at the suggestion, but then, you notice the slight tinge to her cheeks, and realize that she is just flustered, that she is just putting on airs to try and hide that from you. You realize that this might be the very first time anyone has expressed interest in her like this, so she might not know how to take it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After all, she seemed intimidating to you before you got to know her. It seems unlikely that anyone who did not know that she was not as intimidating as she seemed would be able to get up the nerve to ask her out like you just did. Clair, it turns out, is not used to genuine affection, and was not expecting it from you, of all people. It turns out, she thinks that you, of all people, would not be interested in her, specifically because she has been so honest and vulnerable with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once you make it clear to her that, not only is that not a problem, but that you like that she shows that side to you, it is like a switch has been flipped. Suddenly, Clair understands that you are what she has been looking for all this time, but never realized. She realizes, now, at least, that she can be much happier with someone like you, who understands her and wants to see her grow, not someone who sees her as perfect and someone that she always has to keep up her icy front with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And, she realizes, she has had you all along, without even having to try, and that she fell for you long before she ever realized it, and had remained oblivious to her own feelings right up until you admitted your feelings for her. Now, however, things are going to be very different, because now, she knows that she has nothing to worry about, as long as she is with you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~X~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clair changes a little more after the two of you start dating, but, once again, the sudden change in behavior is no turn off to you, and only serves to make her even more endearing, as you continue to fall deeper in love with her. Without any worry about expressing herself around you, she becomes very affectionate when the two of you are alone. In public, she keeps up her facade, which is fine by you, because you are glad that the side of Clair you get to see is entirely your own, something that the rest of the world knows nothing about.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alone, she is entirely smitten with you. When it is just the two of you, she holds nothing back, no longer seeing any need to be shy, no longer seeing any need to hide her true feelings from you. Clair reserves this side of herself, that no one has ever seen before, for only you, and that is an honor that you will never be able to properly express your gratitude for. Despite how unlikely it all seemed to be work out in your favor, there is no doubt in your mind that Clair loves you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which means that you absolutely can’t let her down when Valentine’s Day comes around, as it will be the first one that the two of you share as a couple. Really, it will be your first Valentine’s Day in a serious relationship, and you know that is the case for Clair, considering the fact that you are the first person she has ever opened up to this much. Truthfully, you are hoping that a nice, romantic date and some time alone with her will result in her opening up to you even more, but you have not brought that up to her yet. Better to let things happen naturally, you know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you do want her, more than you can possibly say, and you aren’t sure how to make that known to her without pushing things too far. Between her icy attitude that can turn into a rather hot temper if someone rubs her the wrong way, and how shy she can be beneath all of that, you know that to express your desire to be intimate with her is a mighty big risk to take, and you don’t want to do anything that might risk what you already have with Clair. You love her so much that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> willing to wait for her, as long as she needs you to. It’s just that….if she doesn’t want to wait, you would really like to know that sooner rather than later, because, sometimes, being close to her is enough to drive you crazy!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Valentine’s Day seems like the perfect time to possibly broach the subject, because, if the setting is just right, if the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mood</span>
  </em>
  <span> is just right, then you might not even need to say anything at all, and she might not have to worry about her own shyness getting in the way of things. If the two of you can just go with things, then it should not be a problem, and so, you want to have the perfect evening with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things get off to a good enough start, when you go to pick her up. The plan is to go out to dinner, then return to her home, where the two of you will exchange your presents and then, if you are lucky enough, things will take off from there, and you can move to the next stage of your relationship without any difficulty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know,” she says, “even that stick-in-the-mud cousin of mine got a date.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, really? That’s a little surprising, Lance doesn’t seem much like the Valentine type,” you reply. You have only met the famous dragon master a few times, but the fact that Clair has let you meet her family at all has always seemed like a major step for you, especially since she has let you meet a relative that she has always felt rather intimidated by. Of course, she must have known that she had nothing to be worried about where you were concerned- it’s not like you would ever go for Lance, obvious differences aside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He definitely isn’t, but this girl has him wrapped around her little finger,” she says with a wave of her hand. “I’ve never seen him like this, it’s almost comical. Imagine a proud member of our family, falling so head over heels that follow along like some obedient Growlithe, fawning over their love like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The more she rambles on, the more it seems like she is talking about herself, not Lance, but you decide not to point that out to her. She would grow flustered if she realized that she does all of the things that she is mocking her cousin for, so instead, you only say, “Well, love does tend to change people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did it change you?” she asks, her tone suddenly shifting, and you know that her cousin is now far from her mind. Which is good; you know you would not be able to make much progress with her tonight, if Lance and his mystery girlfriend were all she was thinking about. Her rivalry with her cousin hardly makes a romantic backdrop for the sort of plans you have for her tonight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe a little bit,” you confess. “After all, I’d do anything for you.” Her expression softens quite a bit, but then, as she remembers that you two are on your way to dinner, and therefore not alone, she gives you a light shove, as if to tell you to knock it off. But you know that she is pleased, nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dinner itself is uneventful in the best way possible. The two of you are able to lose yourselves in conversation about anything and everything. She returns to Lance and his girlfriend a few times, but it mostly seems to be observations about the girl herself, and further mocking her cousin for how “whipped” he allegedly is. Her eyes remain locked with yours, and her focus always returns to you, no matter what the conversation may be about. Eventually, she rests a hand on the table, and you waste no time in reaching out to grab it, causing her to blush, but she does not pull her hand back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You make your way through dinner and dessert without incident, and when the bill is paid and the food gone, you ask her if she is ready to go back to her home. Clair seems a little distracted now, and simply nods, not saying anything. You wonder what is on her mind, but now that you are getting closer to being alone together, you have grown rather nervous yourself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time you are back home with her, you have started to consider backing out of your plan entirely, and just enjoying the rest of the night in, having a pleasant and romantic evening without trying to progress your relationship. Not only do you not want to push Clair too far, but your own nerves make you wonder if you are ready for that step, and you decide that perhaps it might be best to wait a little while, until the mood is right. Of course, if the mood is right tonight…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that we’re here,” you say, mostly to take your mind off of things, “do you want to open your present now?” You hope that you like the gift you got her, a silver necklace with a thin, delicate chain, and a small charm of a Horsea. When you saw it in the store, it reminded you of her immediately, and a story that she once told you about her childhood, and you hope that she likes it as much as you think she will.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>While it’s true that her outfit is much more loud and extravagant than a small pendant like that, you think that almost makes it better. After all, it is something she can then keep close to her heart, just as she does you. It seems just right for a first Valentine’s Day, not too much, but just sentimental enough that it will hopefully carry many positive memories with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A-actually, can I give you my gift first?” she asks, and you are surprised by the way her voice wavers. Clair is blushing, struggling to make eye contact with you, and when you agree to let her give her gift first, she jumps, as if she is startled by this. “Well, I got you a real present you can have later, so if you don’t like this, just remember that!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Real present? Don’t like...what?” You are confused by everything that she says. “Clair, I’m sure that anything you could get me would be more than enough. So, let’s see it!” You offer her a bright smile, trying to be as encouraging as you can.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F-fine! But only because you insisted!” she says, her face going a bright red, before she begins to undress right in front of you, like it’s nothing. But of course it isn’t nothing, because she’s blushing hard enough to show that this is getting to her, and she is unable to make eye contact, not that you are able to look at her face once she begins stripping.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“C-Clair?” you ask, finally finding your voice once she is down to her underwear. “What are you…what are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m giving you a present! Your...your present is me! Obviously!” she snaps, but you can tell the tone is only to cover up how shy all of this is making her. And the words she says...that is something you have fantasized about having a woman say to you many times in the past, and to hear Clair of all people say it is amazing, almost too good to be true. But you know that it </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> true, because here she is, stripping right in front of you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After worrying so much about making the first move, it had never occurred to you that Clair might make the first move herself, and now, you swallow hard, knowing that it is up to you to keep up the momentum. She has taken things very far, but you can tell that it has been a lot for her, and now, the least you can do is take the worry off her shoulders, easing the burden as you take control of the situation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You step forward to pull her into a kiss, pulling her tense form against your body. Slowly, as you kiss her, she melts, relaxing into your embrace as she allows you to calm her worries. This is what she was after, after all, and as you kiss her, you can feel her warming up to it more and more. When she moans into your mouth, you know that she is urging you on, and you move a hand down, slipping beneath her underwear to touch her for the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are surprised by how wet she is, wondering how long she has been thinking about this, and how badly she has wanted this, all without saying anything. Has she ached with desire the same way you have, and only just now managed to properly express that to you? You press your fingers against her, rubbing her until she is whimpering, her legs shaking a bit in response to you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You want her so badly that you can’t stand it, but you keep this up for a bit, kissing her all the while, as you try to see how much you can make her moan, how wet you can make her, how much more you can make her want you, before you press on, before you make the move to finally fuck her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clair is weak beneath your touch, going to absolute pieces as you gently finger her, her lack of experience betraying her just as much as you are sure your own would betray you. You break the kiss just so that you can see the look on her face, to see the way she blushes and whimpers and bites her lip, refusing to look at you in her shyness. For all of her tough facades, Clair has always been just a little bit shy, and it is amplified in situations like this, when she has nowhere to hide, no way to run from facing something head on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you,” you murmur, both because it is true and because you want to see the way her face reddens anymore, to hear her soft squeak as she looks off to the side, unable to face you while you are fingering her. She is so cute that you really can’t stand it, and now, you know that you can’t wait anymore. Pushing her gently until her back is against the wall, you have just enough restraint to ask, “Are you sure you want to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure,” she gasps. “P-please, I want you...I want you so bad…” Her words are all you need to hear, perhaps the only thing you have ever </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hear, and with a few swift motions, you have her panties down and your cock freed, pushing her up the wall as you press the tip of your cock against her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Clair whimpers, bracing herself before relaxing again, as if remembering suddenly that that is the best way to take it. Once you are assured that she is ready, you finally give in to your own desires, gently pushing up into her. No matter how agonizing it may be to take things slow, you keep a steady pace, not wanting to push so hard that you hurt her in any way. No matter how badly you want her, you will not do anything to compromise Clair’s comfort and enjoyment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is her first time just as much as it is yours, and your body’s drive to take her quickly and to take as much as you can does not win out over your heart’s desire to make sure that everything is perfect for her. Slowly, steadily, you fit yourself inside of her, groaning in ecstasy once you have fit yourself completely.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To your surprise, it is Clair that moves first; it is Clair that wants to keep things going, as she grinds her hips down against you, urging you to keep going. She would likely never admit to such needy behavior, but then, it’s just the two of you, so maybe she would. Maybe when all of this is over, she will gush about it, but for the time being, your only focus now is fucking her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly, you fall into a new rhythm, with rapid thrusts that leave her gasping and whimpering for more, moaning your name as you drive up into her. She trembles with desire, already on the edge, and you wonder just how much longer she would have been able to withstand you fingering her before being pushed over the edge. As it is now, she can barely withstand having you inside of her, and you know that she will not last much longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At the very least, you know you will not be able to last much longer either, and no sooner than she gives into her pleasure, crying out for you a she comes, do you join her, her name on your lips as you thrust up into her one final time, finishing yourself off with a low groan. The two of you are left panting as you try to recover, hardly able to think clearly as you do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one thing on your mind now is that you hope she likes the necklace you have for her. She says that she has something else for you, but even if that were her only gift, you already think she’s given you more than enough.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you're interested in my writing updates, please join my discord server! https://discord.gg/xUrPXDH<br/>I stream here, and the chat is locked when there isn't a stream going on, so for the most part, it's only posts that are updates from me</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>